Second Chance
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Even an angel can get into trouble. Especially if his name is Danny. AUFic. DF Slash. I own no one. Sadly.


The doors slowly opened and I went in. For me it's a hospital like every other I've seen. And believe me, I've seen a lot all around the world. Many stories I could tell you, but well, back to the present.

I walked through some corridors, knowing exactly where to go. No one spoke to me or asked me where I was going because they couldn't't see me. The handsome, young man with the shining blue eyes and the spiky blond hair.

You wonder why?

Because I'm an Angel.

One of many, who guided the dead to heaven or hell. The only ones who could see us, are...well, you know.

I stopped in front of a door. Here I was and I knew who was lying behind this door. A young boy, only six years old. I sighed and walked through the door. There he was, sleeping peacefully in his bed. What a cute boy. His dark hair was a mess but still he was really handsome.

Aw, Danny, what were you thinking? He wasn't the first child.

But this time was different.

I walked closer to the bed and listen to his breathing and his heartbeat. He had an irregular heartbeat so this was the reason he was going to die, I thought by myself. Slowly I reached out with one hand to touch him and at this moment the boy opened his eyes and looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. It seemed like he knew why I was here but he wasn't afraid. He trusted me. Suddenly I felt unsure again and then I saw him reaching out with his little hand to touch mine.

„No, don't do that. You'll die." my mind screamed, but it was to late.

Our hands touched and...nothing.

Well, not exactly.

A strange shiver ran through my body.

I was puzzled.

The boy still lived.

What the hell happened?

Then I realized I was slowly fading. Why? I hadn't finished why I was here for.

„Please don't go!," I saw into the eyes of the young boy but couldn't stop the process, I was called back.

„Stay with me, Angel." As much as I wished I couldn't.

-

Years later, New York:

Again I did my duty.

It was a dark and lonely back street. A young girl was murdered there. I picked her up and brought her to heaven, like I was told.

Simple as that.

But a strange feeling that I had forgotten something made me going back to the crime scene. When I returned, there were already the police, ambulance, the usual. I walked around, unseen, but couldn't find the cause for my irritation. Frustrated I stopped right beside a police car.

„Have you seen the murder of the young girl?" I heard a voice asking me. Surprised I looked up and saw a young detective standing in front of me.

Those eyes.

Did I see him before?

I couldn't remember.

„Have you seen the murder? he repeated his question.

I swiftly took a look around. No one else seemed to notice me.

Weird.

I shook my head. Really confusing this was.

The young detective smiled at me.

„You don't remember me, do you?"

I looked at him closely and then it dawned to me. The boy from the hospital years ago. And how handsome he had become.

What a strange coincidence.

„Why?" I heard myself ask.

„You mean, why I'm the only one seeing you?"

I nodded and heard him sighed.

„I hoped you know. Since the day we met in that hospital, I get visions of people dying. In this case too, but we were always to late. The girls were dead and we still haven't a clue who the murder was."

„I'm sorry," I answered." This girl died after the murder was already gone. I didn't see him."

A CSI came to the car.

„Hey, Don, stop dreaming! We're done here so let's go."

„Ok, Mac. Just one moment," Don answered and turned back to me.

„Will I ever see you again?" he asked me.

I shrugged. Honestly I hadn't any idea where this all would end. Mac looked curious over the car in our direction.

„With who the hell are you talking, Don?"

„With the young man in front of me."

Again I saw him reaching out with his hand to mine, they touched, but this time the effect was totally different.

I suddenly felt like I was pulled out of another dimension, another world. Bright light was exploding right before my eyes, blocked my vision and it felt like my skin was on fire. Something dark seemed to reach out to me. What the hell, was going on here? I heard myself scream, felt Dons strong arms holding me, then nothing.

-

When I opened my eyes again I saw the sun rising outside the window.

Slowly I recognized that I was lying on a couch and as I turned my head, I saw Don sitting on the edge of a table, smiling at me.

„Thank god, you're awake. I was worried." I managed a weak smile.

„What happened?" I asked feeling somehow dazed.

„As our hands touched, it was like a electric shock," Don started to explain. „You collapsed into my arms and the weird thing was that my friend suddenly saw you too."

„He could?" It was more a question to myself. Carefully I sat up and stared down at my hands slowly moving my fingers. Could it be?

„Well..." Don started and I looked at him again.

„Call me Danny," I said. He smiled.

„Ok, Danny then. What happened to you?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my...body.

That was a kind of shock to me. I never was...or I couldn't remember, no I never was a human being before and now... I could feel the blood running trough my veins, the beating of my heart, I was breathing.

Scary.

Somehow.

But still, a part of me was an Angel. I could hear and see things no one else could. But why, why was this happening. And to me. I opened my eyes again.

„Everything's ok. For now." I tried to stand up and the room started spinning. I held on Don for support until I felt better.

„How could you live like this?" I asked slightly frustrated that I couldn't get my body under control. My stomach made a strange sound and Don chuckled.

„Seems like you need something to eat." he meant amused and made me sit down again.

„I'll get you something."

And he vanished into the kitchen. I leaned back and sighed. To be a human was very exhausting for me.

„Your friend, did he asked you who I am?" I asked hearing Don doing something in the kitchen.

„No, he didn't. He knows that sometimes weird things happen around me." he answered. „He helped me getting you into my apartment without asking questions." Don came back with two sandwiches and a glass of milk on a tray and placed it right before me at the table. I took one sandwich and looked at it before eating it carefully. Weird taste.

Don sat down next to me and watched me eating and drink. After I had finished my meal I felt better. Don looked at his watch.

„Do you mind, if I leave you alone for a while?" He stood up to get his jacket. „ Work's calling, I have to go. But I'll fetch us a pizza on my way home, ok."

„Pizza?" Don laughed as he saw my puzzled face. It was not that I had never seen humans eat but I hadn't memorized all the food names.

„Ok, I'll surprise you," he laughed cheerfully. „See ya."

Then he was gone.

I waited a few minutes then I tried standing up again. It worked quite well. I walked a bit around and explored my new surroundings.

„Here you are!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. „ I thought we lost you." I turned around and there stood another Angel. I was glad to see her.

„Stella, good to see you." Stella wanted to hug me but stopped her moves before her hands touched me.

„How the hell did it happen...I mean what have you done to... that's impossible." She walked around me looking at me like she had never seen me before.

„That's not good. You have do make it undone before it's to late."

I sighed heavily.

„Yes, I know, but I don't know how." I thought for a moment. „Could you do me a favor? Could you try to find out who kills all this young girls?"

Stella nodded.

„You know that's none of our business, but I'll try." She turned around to leave. „And you try to get normal again." Then she vanished and I was alone again.

-

Don sat in front of his desk, before him all evidences, the police had collected in this case. He sighed. Absolutely nothing that he could use to find the murder. Mac joined him with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Don.

„Found something?" Don shook his head.

„No, but there has to be something. I must find it before the murder kills again." Mac sat down next to Don and nipped at his coffee.

„Take a break. You won't help anyone if you're collapsing from lack of rest." Don nodded and drank his coffee. Mac changed the subject.

„This weird young man from last night, is he all right?" Don looked at Mac, trying to find out how much he could tell him. Mac smiled.

„Hey, you know me. I won't tell anybody that you caught yourself an Angel." Don looked back at his desk.

„He's all right. Or so it seems. But I'm not sure." Mac took a closer look at Don.

„So you're worried?" Don nodded.

„Yes, he's stuck in a human body and I have the feeling that's not good. I mean he's an Angel so how could it be right?" Mac sighed.

„I wished I knew."

-

Stella walked into the hall of candles. Her steps made little sounds on the marble floor. It wasn't the first time that Stella had visit the hall but every time she was impressed anew. The hall of candles was a huge room with uncountable candles all around. Each one stood for a human life.

„Haven't seen you here for a while."

Stella spun around and stood face to face with the Master of the candles, who watched over all this life candles.

„Thought you've forgotten me." Stella rolled his eyes.

„Aw Hawkes, stop scaring me like this." Hawkes chuckled.

„So why are you here?" he came straight to the point. „Hopefully not to ask any questions about the candles. You know I can't answer them."

„I know that," Stella tried to stay calm. „But I need some answers. Now. I've talked to Gabriel but his answer was..."

„...wait and see." Hawkes finished the sentence grinning. „So you thought I would help you?" Stella nodded.

„I have only one question."

„You only get one answer. Hawkes replied.

„Ok," Stella started. „The murdered girls, which way they'd die?" Hawkes looked at some candles nearby.

„I can't help you. Someone had stolen this candles and some others from the hall. That's against the rules."

Stella was ready to leave. Something was going terribly wrong. Hawkes tried to smile.

„Tell Danny I've found a nice place for him."

Stellas eyes grew wide in shock as she looked at the candle Hawkes was pointing at.

-

When Don entered his apartment with a pizza, I had already set the table. He smiled and I turned slightly red.

„I was bored so I thought I do something. I don't wanted to go out because I'm not feeling to well." Don was worried.

„Still?" he asked and laid the pizza on the table. I tried to smile.

„Maybe it's because I'm not used to being human." Don didn't buy it but before he could say anything I felt the room spinning again. A terrible pain spread around in my head. Someone tried to get control over me. I pressed my hands against my temples and sank to my knees. Don fell to his knees right in front of me, panic shown clearly on his handsome face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me carefully, trying to get through to me.

„Danny, can you hear me? Please say something! Stay with me!"

I heard him but I couldn't do anything. More and more I felt like I was trapped in my own body. Suddenly my hands shot forward and laid themselves around Dons neck. His eyes grew wide in shock.

„Your eyes... are black..."

I screamed but it didn't sound like me anymore.

I fought.

I couldn't let someone gain control over me. Then Don did something I never expected.

He lent forward and kissed me.

First I was confused about Don kissing me but then I responded to him.

It felt good. Really good.

A warm feeling spread trough my body and the more we deepened the kiss the more I returned to my real self again. Who ever had tried to control me gave up and left. Catching our breaths we parted and with a sigh, I let myself fall into Dons embrace. I closed my eyes and relaxed, feeling safe and warm. But deep inside I also knew I couldn't allow this feelings for Don to go any further. After all I had to leave him soon again and I didn't want to hurt him.

„What's happening here?" I heard Dons voice.

„I don't know," I answered, hoping Stella would return soon.

-

On a roof nearby stood a lonely figure, his short, white hair tousled by the wind, eyes closed.

„Damn this human. He got in my way again." he cursed and opened his eyes. They were dark red. Black, bat like wings appeared on his back.

„Loki, did you make any progress in capturing this Angel?" Loki sighed.

„No Master Lucifer. Every time I got close to him, this damn human got in my way, destroying everything just like minutes ago."

„Get rid off him, Loki. We need this Angel. He has information's we need" Loki smiled.

„Yes, Master. And I knew exactly how I get him into my trap."

-

Don and I had just settled comfortable on the couch when his mobile rang. It was Mac. Again a girl was found murdered the same way as the girls before. Don got into his jacket and was ready to leave, but I hold him back.

„I'm coming with you. It's better if we're staying together. Just in case" Don nodded and so we left.

Not long after we were on our way in Dons car I got a strange feeling that something bad would happen. Don saw my worried face.

„Danny are you all right?" I shook my head and looked out of my window.

„Someone's watching us. „He's dangerous."

Suddenly out of nowhere a man with short, white hair, appeared in front of our car. Don tried to avoid him, but it was to no use. Our car crashed into a nearby wall and then I remembered nothing.

-

Loki appeared next to the drivers door, an evil grin on his face.

„Got ya." He tore out the drivers door and threw it away to get to Don. „Let the game begin." And he vanished with Don in his arms.

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. Next to my door stood Stella.

„Are you all right?" she asked concerned. I nodded and turned to see if Don was ok and was shocked. Don was gone.

-

Don groaned and as he opened his eyes, he found himself chained to a stone wall. He lifted his head and before him stood the man that had appeared in front of the car. The man stepped closer, grabbed Dons hair and pulled his head back.

„Welcome to hell, my friend."

Loki smiled as he saw Dons puzzled face.

„What do you want from me?" Don asked, his voice calm.

Loki let his fingers trace over Dons face. From his brow over his nose to his lips along his neck down to his chest, where he rested his hand against the place above Dons heart. He lent forward until his lips nearly touched Dons ear.

„You're here as bait for your little friend."

Don couldn't believe what he had just heard. Loki laughed victoriously. He felt great at the thought that he could soon enjoy his revenge.

„You know what? I'll enjoy playing with you until he's here and then..." He pressed the palm of his hand against Dons chest.

„...I will be glad to rip your heart out." The pain that now shot through Dons body was nearly unbearable.

-

I lent myself heavily against the car as a pain wave hit me.

„Don..." I groaned and closed my eyes. As I opened my eyes again, Stella laid a hand on my shoulder.

„Are you all right?" she asked again. I looked at her, my eyes full of fear.

„It's Loki," I heard myself say. „He... he uses Don to get me." Stella sighed.

„Now, the pieces of this puzzle make sense."

„How, please tell me." I wanted to know everything so I could save Don. He was in great danger.

„Hawkes told me that someone had stolen candles from his hall," Stella began to explain. „So it was Loki who had done this and murdered this girls. He did it to get your attention because it is you who he blamed for his situation." I shook my head. I couldn't believe all this.

„It was his fault. He acted against the rules. An Angel never has the right to decide over life and death. He new it. I had no other choice." Stella tried to smile.

„You were right. I would have done the same. But you know Loki, he was always revengeful. He deserves were he is now." I grabbed Stellas arm.

„We must stop him, before..." I stopped, fighting back my tears. Stella wrapped her arms around me.

„You know where he is, so I'll take you there. It's time to stop Loki. Now and forever." Clearly I could see her white wings.

„Thank you," I whispered as we started our journey.

-

Don panted heavily. He couldn't hardly open his eyes and his whole body seemed on fire. Determined he bit his lower lip to stop the pain from spreading further through his body. He wouldn't let this demon win. No, he would survive and would soon be with Danny again. Loki was still standing in front of Don, then stepped forward, grabbed Dons chin, lifted his head up and hit it hard against the wall. Dons view clouded again but still he didn't gave in. A smile appeared on his face.

„You'll never win. And when Danny is here you'll get what you deserve." Loki screamed in rage, his eyes were shining like on fire. No he wouldn't let Danny win again.

Never! Never again!

Then an idea formed in his head. And evil plan. Again Loki approached Don. Getting closer then ever before.

„So you think you would be with Danny again?" he asked. Don had a bad feeling.

„Well, I have to disappoint you, because when Danny finds us, YOU will belong to me." And so Loki lent forward again and kissed Don invading his mouth with his tongue. Don tried to fight him but he got slowly dazed like on drugs. Everything's started swimming, his vision got blurry, he couldn't think anymore. Soon it was only Loki that was holding him on his feet. Loki was satisfied when he saw Dons blue eyes slowly turning black. He grinned.

„Well Danny, what a surprise this will be for you."

-

The first thing I recognized, as Stella and I materialized in the dark were the chains on the wall. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I touched the cold metal.

„Don, he was here," I whispered silently and looked with a mixture of hope and fear at Stella. As long as I was stuck in this human body I couldn't tell if Don was still alive.

„He's alive," Stella answered. „But...someone cast a spell on him."

„Loki you bastard," I hissed, pure hatred growing up inside of me. Suddenly the clapping of hands was heard, accompanied with a silent laugh. Loki stepped out of the shadows closely followed by Don.

„Well, well, you've finally found us, Danny." Lokis voice was a mixture of arrogance and triumph. As he recognized Stella, a concerned look crossed his face but he decided to ignore the other Angel.

„Now we can play."

My anger was slowly consuming me, so I clenched my fists and tried to regain some control.

„I'm not here to play with you, Loki." I said in a dangerous low voice. I saw Stellas worried face but paid no attention to her. I would beat Loki and get Don back.

„Release Don. Now! I won't ask you again." Loki just laughed.

„That's nice, really nice. You want to fight me? I can't wait to see how." He turned away from me to Don and they kissed. Suddenly I felt cold, like falling into an endless abyss until something inside of me made „click" I closed my eyes and welcomed the new strength burning through my veins.

„No Danny, don't!" I heard Stella but right now I did not care about anything. This was just to amazing.

As I opened my eyes again, I saw Loki standing in front of me, a mixture of shock, confusion and anger written on his face. What I couldn't see was that now my appearance matched Lokis exactly. Black wings, red eyes, only some strands of my blond hair had turned black.

„Do you really think you can beat me with my own weapons?" he spat at me. I looked him directly in the eyes.

„I don't think it." My right hand shot forward into his chest and only a split second later I looked at his heart in my hand. „I do it."

And with this words I crushed his heart to dust. As I looked up from my closed fist I saw Lokis shocked face. He was slowly fading into nothingness. Seeing his existence ending I felt nothing. To be honest there was no emotion inside me. I felt cold again...

-

Don! Was he all right? I turned around and saw Stella kneeling next to Don on the ground. She looked up to me, sadness clearly shown in her eyes. Was it because of me or...

„He'll live, Danny. I'll take him home."

I was confused. What? She wanted to take Don away from me? Never! Angrily I glared at Stella.

„Stay away from him! he belongs to me and he'll stay with me! Forever!"

There it was again, this burning feeling inside of me. Stella stood up facing me and for a moment it was as if I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

„He can't stay with you. He's a human and you...oh Danny, look at what you've done. You can never be together again."

I was fuming by now. How dare she was saying this. Who was she to decide it? The air around me started flickering.

„Go and leave us! I won't give you another chance!" Stella shook her head.

„I'm sorry but I can't leave him with you. If you were still...yourself, you would know that I'm right." She stepped closer to me.

„Danny, you were always my best friend and I'm really sorry but...I have to do it. I have to stop you before it is to late...before you hurt someone...badly. You'll be at peace."

„No!" I screamed furious. A fireball forming between my hands and Stella also got ready to defend herself. None of us thought about Don until it was to late. I had just released the fireball from my hands when he stepped between Stella and me.

„Danny, no!!!!!!"

My heartbeat stopped. Oh my god, no!

-

Everything stopped like someone stopped a film. The whole scenery vanished into white nothingness.

Out of nowhere a voice could be heard.

„That's not fair. Just before I got what I wanted you stopped everything. Why?"

„Because I decided they were worth saving their lives, Lucifer." Another voice answered the first.

A sigh.

„Yeah, out of the blue you decided to save them from purgatory, god. There're billions of humans living and dying on this earth and uncountable angels all around you and out of all of them you wanted to safe only them? Never before you cared so much about one of your creations."

„"Don't anger me, Lucifer," the other voice raised a bit. „I decided to give them a second chance, another life. It's in my power to do so and I don't have to tell you my reasons. You know what happens if you cross the line. So go and leave me to my work." For a moment there was total silence, then two men appeared in the center of New York, sitting in one of the cafe's. They looked ordinary, nothing special. The older man sighed as he saw the younger one sitting in front of him.

„You're still here Lucifer." The young man smiled.

„Yes. I only want to know what's in for me, god. I mean, I lost my prey because of your decision."

„Wait and see." Was the older mans answer.

Suddenly everything around them moved faster as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on a remote. Days past like seconds, years like minutes until the older man raised one hand and everything went on as before.

A new sunrise kissed the roofs of New York City.

„We've been here long enough, Lucifer. Go back where you belong." The young man smiled as he looked at something in the far distance.

„Yes, I think that's ok."

And it was as if they had never been there.

-

Ring, ring, ring...

„No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny sat upright in bed, his heart beating fast. Don, lying next to him in bed looking at him worried, reached out with one hand and softly caressed Danny's arm.

„It was only the alarm clock, babe." Danny sighed and snuggled back under the warm covers and into Dons embrace.

„I had a hell of a nightmare." He whispered silently.

„About what?" Don asked and kissed Danny lovingly.

„I...can't remember. Strange. Just a minute ago it was still clear."

„Weird," Don said.

-

Some time later Don and Danny entered a crime scene.

Hawkes, Mac and Stella were already there.

„Two victims behind a dumpster, both shoot at a short distance." Mac filled them in. Hawkes looked up from were he was collecting evidence.

„By the way, we've got a new CSI to work with."

Stella nodded and as she looked back to the front of the backstreet she saw the newbie heading their way. She got a strange feeling of deja vú.

Don and Danny also looked at the man and then at each other, having the same strange feeling as Stella.

But the man seemed nice. He was an Albino, his short, white hair shining in the morning sun, his red eyes somehow mysterious.

„Nice to meet you," he said, smiling as he shook their hands. „I'm glad to be here and I hope we'll work together for a long time."

The end


End file.
